


Hidden Flame

by ImaLazyLizard



Series: Evil Sibling AU [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Timeline, background info, cause this au wont make sence without it, evil siblings au, explaines, set up for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaLazyLizard/pseuds/ImaLazyLizard
Summary: Why the ninja are so desperately looking for the master of fire.
Series: Evil Sibling AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928557
Kudos: 16





	Hidden Flame

They couldn’t do anything, the sword stuck in the ground didn’t budge. Each ninja tried to budge the darn thing but it didn’t even shake, not even with Cole’s strength. They tried digging it out, but the ground was too strong. They even hid away and let the skeletons try when they finally arrived. Nothing.

Without the master of fire the sword wouldn’t budge. Which was good news since then Garmadon couldn’t get to it. But bad because now it was a race, whoever found the master of fire first, was the first to get the sword. They could either find them first, or make sure they were never found. But to do that they had to find them first.

And two years after finding the green ninja, it became even more important to find them. Lloyd could not completely control his element without the understanding of fire. His powers became temperamental and wild, unable to find his true potential, so he depended more on the other elements that they had taught him. If Garmadon was able to get to the master of fire first, Lloyd would fail and all of Ninjago would fall to darkness.

They knew they had to be out there somewhere, destiny would not march forward with no end, no completion in sight. No matter how it looked to them they must keep looking, or all of Ninjago will fall.


End file.
